<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Clockwork by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593527">Like Clockwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood As Lube, Dream fucks his clock lol, Other, Prison, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams clock starts looking a little too good and he fucks it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Clock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Clockwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had been there too long. At this point he even started to wonder if he was going insane. The walls and floors where rough, and even sharp in places. The lava in the doorway was overwhelmingly hot. And most of all, he was lonely.</p><p>But there was one thing keeping him sane.</p><p>His clock.</p><p>It was so beautiful in every way, always brightening his mood when he looked at it. And the <em>noises </em>it made. Oh the noises. The little tiks and whirs it made where so amazing to hear.</p><p>At some point he started liking it a bit too much. He saw it in a different light. It stood there on the wall, so sexy and enchanting.</p><p>He wanted to do things to it. He wanted to break its metaphorical innocence. At this point the only thing holding him back was Sam. He didn't want Sam to know how attached to it he had become. He didn't want Sam to have soething else to use against him.</p><p>But, one day, it became to much. It was like it was calling to him, telling him how it wanted him to fuck it hard.</p><p>So he did.</p><p>He slowly lifted it from its spot on the wall. He sat it down on the rough floor, stroking it gently. He could already feel his erection growing. "I bet you like that, don't you. Of course you do, you dirty whore." He whispered into it, rubbing its hands.</p><p>He began to unbotton his pants, and took his cock out. At first he was rubbing against it slowly, but quickly began to ram against it so hard that a hole was starting to form.</p><p>It hurt so much, but it felt so good. He could feel some of the gears begin to tear at his dick, making it bleed. But the blood just made it easier for him to repeatedly ram his dick into it. It made the inside of it wet and slick, making it even more captivating than before.</p><p>He felt his climax coming, and oh how good it felt. It felt like warm honey and heaven. He could even swear the clock itself was moaning loudly for more. He rammed in harder and harder, until finally he came, cum dripping out of the clock.</p><p>After a little while, he zipped up his pants, and threw the clock into the lava, to be replaced again in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little did he know, Sam had set up cameras in the cell and had to witness all of that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>